Love? What it looks like?
by The Black Jacket
Summary: Namaku Lucia. Kami sekeluarga pindah dari Paris, ke Wiltshire, Inggris, dan menempati sebuah vila kecil diatas bukit ilalang. Dibelakang vila tempat tinggal kami, ada sebuah rumah besar yang hanya aku saja yang bisa melihatnya. Dikamarku malah ada pintu menuju kedalam rumah besar itu. Apa maksud semua ini?


Author: LLsFH

Rating: T

Warning: OOC

Main Pair: Lucius x Lucia

Summary: Namaku Lucia. Kami sekeluarga pindah dari Paris, ke Wiltshire, Inggris, dan menempati sebuah vila kecil diatas bukit ilalang. Dibelakang vila tempat tinggal kami, ada sebuah rumah besar yang hanya aku saja yang bisa melihatnya. Dikamarku malah ada pintu menuju kedalam rumah besar itu. Apa ini sebenarnya?

Disclaimer: _Lucius Malfoy and all Harry Potter Characters are belongs to our love, Mrs. B)_

_**Konichiwa! LLsFH balik lagi!**_

**Well, ini fic kedua saya setelah Fluffy Malfoy. Waktu nulis fic ini, saya harus bisa ngebagi waktu untuk tugas sekolah dan waktu untuk ber-liar-ria nulis fic romance, tugas sekolah memang agak menyebalkan, anda juga pasti pernah jengkel dengan tugas sekolah. Tadinya nama Lucia itu pengen diganti nama asli saya, tapi berhubung teman saya banyak yang punya akun fanfiction...sudahlah lupakan! Enjoy! :D**

"_**dialog di Cerita ini menggunakan bahasa gaul nan arogan, padat, dan agak sulit dimengerti."**_

Love? What it looks like?

Chapter 1: Magic is real

"Lucia! Cepat turunkan barangmu!"

"Baiklah bu!"

Aku berlari melewati tumbuhan tumbuhan ilalang menuju ke rumah baruku diatas bukit sambil membawa barang barangku. Mungkin karena tanjakanya sangat curam, mobil tidak bisa dibawa keatas, jadi, terpaksa berjalan kaki. Huh.

Namaku Lucia Helmington. Sekarang, umurku 16 tahun. Keluargaku pindah kesini, karena kantor tempat kerja ayah dan ibu juga dipindah kesini, Wiltshire, Inggris. Daripada orangtuaku tidak dapat perkerjaan lagi di Paris, jadi apa boleh buat.

Sangat sedih, aku harus meninggalkan teman teman sekolahku, juga kak Jason. Yah...Dia kakak kelasku, juga cinta pertamaku. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak kelas 2 SMP, dan sekarang, dia sudah kelas 3 SMA. sedih sekali, padahal beberapa bulan lagi, dia akan tamat sekolah. Kukira itu akan menjadi saat terakhir aku melihatnya. Ternyata tidak. Aku meninggalkannya terlebih dulu. Sudahlah...setidaknya aku masih punya pin _Blackberry-_nya yang kudapat diam diam dari teman sebangkunya.

Akhirnya aku berhasil sampai ke pintu depan vila. Ibu dan ayah sudah sampai juga.

"Mampirlah! Kami punya Pizza!" Ayah meneriaki supir mobil kami dibawah bukit.

"Tidak, terimakasih," Jawabnya

"Oh, ok! Kau bisa simpan kembalianya!" Lalu mobil itu pergi meninggalkan Al, pria sebesar kulkas 2 pintu yang sudah menjadi supir kami selama 3 tahun, dia sangat baik, namun sayang, istrinya sudah meninggal karna mengidap kanker kronis.

Lucia menaruh barang barangnya di lantai. Masih dengan nafas tersenggal senggal, setelah berjalan kaki dari lereng bukit ke atas sini. Sangat melelahkan tentu saja.

"Wah, kita tidak punya tetangga..." Ibu juga menaruh barang barangnya dilantai

"Apa ibu tidak lihat ada rumah besar dibelakang vila ini?"

"Rumah apa?"

"Rumah bu! Itu! Masa ibu gak lihat sih?" Lucia menarik tangan ibunya kearah ilalang ilalang itu untuk menunjukan rumah yang dia bicarakan.

"Lucia, kamu ngehayal ya?"

"Nggak! Itu ada rumah!. Masa ibu gak liat sih?"

"Rumah apa Lucia? Itu Cuma reruntuhan." Ibu kembali ke depan pintu vila. Berfikir bahwa anaknya berhayal lagi.

Lucia menyusul. "Kok ibu bisa gak ngeliat yah? Sudahlah..."

"bu, bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

"Kami sudah mendaftarkanmu ke SMA unggulan di kota ini. Jadi, lusa kamu sudah mulai sekolah...OK?"

"OK!, ngomong ngomong dimana kamarku?"

"Diatas..."

Lucia langsung mengambil barang barangnya dan berlari keatas. Ia berfikir bagus sekali rumah ini, furniture-nya...sampai ke ukiran temboknya, tapi kenapa rumah ini masih tetap indah walaupun tidak ada penghuninya?. Sudahlah itu bukan masalah. Ia membuka kamar lantai 2, dan isinya sungguh bagus!. Ada kasur yang berukuran lumayan besar, meja dandan, lemari pakaian dari jati, televisi LCD, dan masih banyak.

"_Play Station_ dan _gameboy_ ini taruh disini saja..."Lucia membuka lemari kaca dibawah televisi. Matanya tiba tiba tertuju ke sebuah pintu didekat lemari. Dia berdiri dan mendekat ke pintu itu.

Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu itu. "Ada suara lelaki bersenandung...siapa ya?"

Lucia membuka pintu itu. Sesosok laki laki berambut pirang sedang mengambil baju dan celana di dalam lemarinya, masih memakai handuk. Dan tiba tiba saja dia membuka handuknya.

"GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!..." Lucia menjerit dan membanting pintu itu, berlari ke bawah, menuju ke ruang tamu._** Ajegile! Siapa orang itu? Mesum amat dia masuk masuk kamar gue.**_

"BU!...DI-DIKAMAR...A-ADA PE-PENYUSUP!"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Dari tadi ngelantur aja..."

"BENERAN! KALO GAK PERCAYA IBU LIHAT AJA SENDIRI!"

Keduanya berlari ke kamar Lucia. Alangkah terkejutnya.

"DIBALIK PINTU ITU!"

"Pintu apa?"

"DI-DISAMPING LEMARI!"

"Pintu apa Lucia? Itu Cuma sobekan _Wallpaper_..."

"SOBEKAN _WALLPAPER_? IBU NGACO AH!"

"Kamu yang ngaco...mana ada orang di rumah ini..." Ibu menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Lucia sendiri dalam ketakutannya.

_**KALO ORANG ITU APA APAIN GUE GIMANA? **_

Lucia tidak berani mendekati pintu itu. Masih shock tentu saja. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur lalu bangun lagi dan kembali menata barang barangnya.

"baru beberapa jam disini, ternyata Rumah ini HORROR!, Oh, temen temen, gue kangen kalian..."

Malam itu, ketakutan terhadap pintu itu masih menghantui Lucia. Sudah hampir jam 11.30 malam. Ayah dan ibu pasti sudah tidur. TV kamar Lucia masih menyala, karena apa? Tidak ada lampu dikamarnya, jadi jika TV tidak hidup, ruangan akan gelap gulita. TV Sedang memutar acara lokal yang tidak dia sukai. Paling tidak, masih ada _Blackberry_ yang membuat ia tidak merasa bosan. Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

F: Summer

T: Lucia

Malam Cia!, Maaf, mom baru isiin pulsa gue barusan, jadi, maaf kalo kemaleman. Belom tidur kan?. Pasti lo ngerti kalo SMS-an antar negara pulsanya mahal. Gue belom dibeliin ortu gue BB, jadinya...yah...gitudeh.

Okedeh, gimana? Lo udah dapet sahabat baru? Gimana orang orang disana?tetangga lo?Menyenangkan?

Dibales yah! Oke?

~S

Lucia buru buru menjawab pesannya.

F: Lucia

T: Summer

Gue aja belom dapet kawan, apalagi sahabat. kayaknya orang orang disini agak beda deh dengan di paris. Mereka relatif dingin. Gak ada yang nyambut gue waktu gue pindahan.

_Well_, gue Cuma punya 1 orang tetangga yang tinggalnya pas bgt di belakang rumah gue, tapi aneh lo, nyokap gue bilang kalo dia gak bisa ngeliat rumah tetangga gue itu, dan dia bilang itu Cuma sisa runtuhan bangunan.

Satu lagi, tau gk? Tadi siang gue nemu pintu aneh di kamar gue, pintu yang gue gak tau kemana tujuannya, dan pas gue buka pintu itu, tiba2 gue ngeliat ada cowok yang lagi buka handuknya, yah telanjang gitu deh. terus pas gue aduin sama nyokap tentang pintu itu, dia bilang itu Cuma sobekan _wallpaper_! Dia gak bisa ngeliat pintu itu juga!, ngomong2 lo tau gk ni apaan? Sekedar imajinasi gue ato?...

~L

Ada suara pintu terbuka, pintu aneh!. Lucia terkejut mendengar bunyi 'KRIEET' itu. Dia menarik selimutnya. "Siapa disana?!"

"Lumos!" Sesosok laki laki bermbut pirang keluar dari pintu itu sambil membawa sebuah benda aneh, mirip seperti tongkat bersinar. Memakai jubah hitam, berjalan perlahan ke arah Lucia.

Badan Lucia seketika gemetar seperti blender yang sedang menghancurkan batu. Pupil-nya mengecil, kulitnya berkeringat dan pucat. sepertinya Lucia sudah mencapai batas ketakutannya, namun dia tidak bisa untuk berteriak. Lelaki itu membelai rambut pirang-silver Lucia,dan dia makin ketakutan. "Hey~" Lelaki itu mendekatkan tongkat bersinar di tangannya itu ke wajahnya. Sehingga dia terlihat seperti...

"HA...HAA...HAANT-" Belum selesai mengucap kata 'HANTU', Lelaki itu menutup mulutnya. "Diem, gue tau kalo orangtua lo lagi tidur dibawah, lo pengen mereka bangun?". Lucia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan lelaki itu melepaskan tanganya dari mulut Lucia.

"apaan sih? Gue hampir jantungan tau gak! Eh...Lo kan yang di-dipintu itu!, yang...ngelepas handuk tadi! Nga-ngapain lo malem malem kesini?" Lucia meraba raba Blackberry-nya yang sudah tenggelam di dalam selimut.

"Hahaha!...biasa aja kali!, gue memang sengaja nunggu bokap tidur kalo mau kenalan sama lo! Soalnya bokap gak bolehin gua kertemu sama mud-" lelaki itu langsung menutup mulutnya, seperti keceplosan, tapi entah kenapa Lucia tidak ada rangsangan apa apa dengan kata 'Mud' itu.

"Kok tutup mulut? Lanjutin, tadi lo mau ngomong apa?"

"E-Enggak kok, tadi gue Cuma mau ngomong kalo...gue...minta maaf soal kejadian tadi siang..." Lelaki itu mengarang ngarang, agar Lucia tidak tersinggung. Tapi Lucia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu 'Mud-' (Maksudnya itu _Mudblood_)

"O...iya gapapa..."

"By The Way, nama lo siapa?" Lelaki itu menjabat tangan Lucia.

"Lucia Helmington, panggil aja Lucia. Lo?"

"Eng...Nama gue Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lo bisa panggil gue Lucius, untuk pendeknya..."

"Oh, ya...Senang ketemu sama lo. Lu-cius..."

"Juga, eh, sekarang jam 11.30 ya?. Keluar yuk, gue punya sesuatu yang pengen gue bagi ke lo..."

Keduanya keluar diam diam melalui pintu rumah Lucia, berlari ketengah ladang ilalang. "Memang apa sih yang mau diliat, kayaknya lo seneng banget?"

Lucius Tersenyum. "Itu..." Ia menunjuk kearah langit di sebelah barat, beratus bahkan beribu bintang jatuh menghiasi langit wiltshire, membuat Lucia terkagum kagum.

"HUJAN METEOR!" Mata Lucia ikut bersinar sinar melihat bintang bintang itu. "Ngomong-ngomong dari mana lo tahu kalo malem ini ada hujan meteor?"

"Koran Daily Prophet. Katanyasih malem ini, tepat jam 11.30. dan...tebakan mereka bener"

"Wow, gue gak pernah ngeliat ada koran yang kayak gitu...eh iya! Ngomong ngomong, 'Mud' itu apaan sih maksunya?"

Lucius diam sesaat. Menatap ke hujan meteor itu, lalu perlahan membanting dirinya diantara ilalang ilalang itu, _**ngapain coba dia tiduran disitu? Capek juga ya berdiri? Yaudah deh, gue ikut tiduran juga.**_ Batin Lucia. Dan dia benar mengikutinya.

Lucius mulai bicara lagi. "Serius lo gak tau?"

"Serius!"

"ee...gini, 'Mud' yang gue maksud itu 'Mudblood', penyihir kelahiran muggle, maksudnya penyihir yang nyokap dan bokapnya gak bisa ...tadi gue tutup mulut karena gue takut lo udah tau artinya dan ,lo tersinggung. Soalnya 'Mudblood itu sebutan 'penghinaan' ato 'ejekan'"

"Penyihir? Maksudnya?"

"Lo itu penyihir Lucia! Masa lo gak tau sih? Emangnya lo gak dapet surat untuk sekolah sihir?"

"Enggak ah! Lo ngelantur deh! Gaada yang namanya penyihir! Lo habis mabok? Atau..."

"sihir itu ada Lucia!, gue punya bukti yang bisa ngebuktiin sihir itu ada!"

"Apa?"

"Pertama, bokap nyokap lo gak bisa ngeliat rumah gue kan? Tuh! Yang dibelakng rumah lo! Cuma penyihir yang bisa liat rumah keluarga Malfoy!"

Lucia ingat kejadian tadi siang, ibunya bilang dia ngelantur soal rumah dibelakng rumahnya.

"Kedua! Nyokap lo gak bisa liat pintu yang tembus ke rumah gue kan? Dia bilang, itu Cuma sobekan wallpaper dinding? Cuma penyihir yang bisa ngeliat dan ngebukanya!"

Lucia mengangguk

"Ketiga! Gue gak bakal bisa ketemu lo kalo lo bukan penyihir."

Wajah Lucia mulai memerah. "APAAN SIH? PAKE NGOMONG GITU SEGALA?"

"Hahaha, enggak sih! Bercanda! Yang ketiga bukan itu!, nih! _Expecto Patronum_!"

Tongkat Lucius mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang menggumpal dan kemudian membentuk seekor hewan yang tidak jelas bentuknya, berlari lari mengintari mereka berdua, lalu menghilang...

"Wow! Barusan itu apaan?" Tanya Lucia kagum.

"Patronus. Dan gue gak tau bentuknya apa."

"Menurut gue sih, agak mirip kelinci."

"Kelinci? Hah! Gue bisa diketawain anak anak se-asrama kalo mereka tahu patronus gue kelinci! Hahaha!"

"Hahahaa...Ohya, ngomong ngomong, kan lo bilang gue penyihir. Jadi kapan kapan, ajarin gue dong yang begituan. Okeoke?"

"Ya ya ya, tapi yang pasti lo mesti punya tongkat dulu!"

"Tongkat?"

"Iya!, Besok ke _Diagon Alley_ yok! Cari cari tongkat buat lo. Sekalian gue juga pengen beli lebih banyak coklat kodok buat cemilan, udahdeh, jangan khawatir, ntar gue traktir."

"yaya, jam 10 ya, nunggu nyokap bokap gue pergi kerja. Gue besok juga belom sekolah kok...eh? coklat kodok? Apaan tuh?"

Lucius meraba raba isi jubahnya. "ini, gue masih punya dua biji, nih, satu buat lo."

**Oooh...coklat yang bentuknya kodok, kirain gue ada yang aneh aneh lagi...**

"haha, yuk cobain!" Lucius membuka kotak pembungkus coklat kodok itu dengan terburu buru.

**Buka gak ya? Nanti ada yang aneh aneh lagi...ah bodo ah!** Lucia membuka kotak bungkus kotak itu, dan menaruh coklat kenyal itu di telapak tangannya.

"Hahaha! Coklatnya lucu!"

"EH! JANGAN LO TARO DI TELAPAK TANGAN! ITU KODOK BISA LON..."

_**GROAK!**_. Coklat kodok itu meloncat ke kepala Lucia. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Lucius buru buru mengambil coklat itu dari rambutnya. "Gausah takut kali!, kalo makan coklat ini memang harus dipegang erat."

"Oooh...gitu yah? Yaudah deh! Sini gue cicipin!"

Lucius memberi coklat itu ke Lucia, dan ia buru buru mengunyahnya "_Well_, rasanya sama seperti coklat yang biasa gue gadoin di kulkas, tapi yang ini lebih enak."

"Hahaha! Enak kan?"

"iya! Besok nitip juga ya coklat beginian! Enak banget tau!"

"Ya...oke". Mata Lucia tertuju pada jalan raya yang tepat berada di bawah bukit ini. Entah kenapa, rasanya tidak seperti di paris. Jam 12 malam saja jalanan masih ramai. Kalau disini, rasanya sangat sunyi...

"ECIEEEEE!...YANG DIATAS LAGI PACARAN EAA?" Seorang anak kecil lusuh meneriaki mereka berdua.

"BRENGSEK! AWAS LO YA! GUA LEMPAR SEPATU NTAR LO!" Lucius meraba raba kakinya untuk mendapatkan sepatu. Dan dia sadar kalau kakinya sekarang dalam keadaan telanjang.

Hening sesaat. "WEEKK! GAADA SEPATU! GAADA SEPATU!"

Wajah Lucius memerah malu "GUE ADUIN BOKAP GUE NIH! HAHH!, HAAH!"

"IYADEH IYADEH! AMPUN!" Anak itu langsung berlari menjauh. Lucius dan Lucius saling bertatapan dengan wajah memerah, wajah keduanya sudah mirip seperti tomat.** nahnah, pake liat liat gua segala lagi?**

"Eh...lo...Kenapa?...ada apa?" Lucius kembali mengunyah coklat kodoknya, dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Lucia. Tentu saja wajah keduanya masih memerah karena dibilang 'Pacaran'

"Apa?...e-enggak kok.." Lucia memalingkan pandangannya dari Lucius._** KOK GUE MALAH KEPIKIRAN KAK JASON YA? RASANYA LUCIUS INI MIRIP DENGAN DIA, TAPI, KALO MASALAH WAJAH SIH, MENANG LUCIUS...AH...INI? PERASAAN APAAN YA? GUE GAK MUNGKIN KAN ADA PERASAAN SUKA SAMA LUCIUS?...PERASAAN APA INI?**_

"Lucia..." Lucius memegang tangannya yang tergeletak ditanah, karena dia masih bengong. Sentuhan lembut dari tangan Lucius itu mengaburkan pikirannya. Enatah kenapa, sentuhan itu mengingatkannya pada cinta pertamanya. Wajahnya makin memerah, jantungnya berdegup kencang._** Kok dia pake pegang pegang tangan gue segala sih? Apaan lagi nih?**_

__"Lo, itu cantik banget kalo lagi ketakutan, kayaknya lo pantes banget kalo masuk sekolah sihir beauxbatons...anak anak disana cantik semua, Sekolah gue dulu pernah kedatengan mereka. Sumpah! Gue pengen pingsan!."

"eh...iyaya, makasih.." _**Dia ngerayu gue? Yak?**_

__"Lucia?...lo kok bengong? Kenapa? Omongan anak tadi itu gausah dipikirin."

"e...eh iya...I...iya, lagipula, itu bukan masalah kan? Dia kan Cuma anak kecil..."

"ya,"

Lucia muter otak lagi buat ngelanjutin obrolan "Ngomong ngomong umur lo berapa?"

"20, lo?"

"16, oooh...ternyata lo kakak gue, gue pikir umur kita sama..."

"yap...gue 4 tahun lebih tua."

"Gue gak mesti manggil lo 'kak Lucius' kan'?"

"Hahaha...enggak kok, gue lebih seneng dipanggil dengan nama asli. Bagi gue nama 'Lucius' itu bisa berarti apa aja..."

"Oke...eh, hujan meteornya udah berhenti tuh!, balik yuk,"

"Ayok, gue juga udah ngantuk nih..."

Lucia masuk ke kamarnya, ternyata TV kamar masih hidup, itu artinya tidak ada yang tau kalau dia keluyuran malam malam. Dia langsung mengacak selimut dan mencari _Blackberry_-nya.

"Eh, gue balik ke rumah ya...dahh..." Lucius membuka pintu itu, yah ternyata pintu itu juga menuju kamarnya.

"Daaah..."

"Besok, jam 10, oke?"

"Oke,"

"Malam, Cia..."

"Malam kak'..."

Lucius sudah pergi. Lucia melanjutkan mengubrek ubrek kasurnya .

"ini dia!" Dia menemukannya. Ada 1 balasan dari Summer.

F: Summer

T: Lucia

Mudah mudahan lo cepet ketemu sahabat baru yah, gua harap dia bisa jadi kawan terbaik lo...

~S

Lucia menjawabnya, walaupun ia tidak yakin kalo Summer belum tidur. Sudah hampir jam 1 pagi.

F: Lucia

T: Summer

Gue udah nemu sahabat baru, pas bgt malem ini...dan kayaknya gue suka dia.

~L

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Gimana? Ceritanya maksud ga? *hehehe* **

**Maaf kalo bahasanya terlalu gaul dan gaje B)**

**Review manis ditunggu!**

**p.s: mungkin sebagian dari kalian ada yang berfikir, 'kalo Lucius 20 tahun, berarti kan sekarang tahun 1974, lha? Gimana si Lucia bisa dapet **_**Blackberry**_**?. Itu salah satu bentuk '**_**kegajean**_**' yang ada di cerita ini. Sudahlah, anggap aja Lucius itu masih muda, masih jomblo, dan masih ganteng B-) #KemudianBubar**

**LLsFH pergi! Damai! ._.V**

_**RICTUSEMPRA!**_


End file.
